The Only One To Understand
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: Corey's life is a living misery, that is until he meets a girl named Roxy. Will she change his life for the worst, or be The Only One To Understand? I do not own Grojband, I'll post a new Chapter every time I get up to 5 reviews or more after each new chapter is posted, prologue doesn't count. No real anks for coming out eveyone!(closes groj door) Warning: Slight DP Fan Fic w/Dani
1. Prologue

I do not own Grojband or any associates or workers who deal with Grojband, Cartoon Network, or Fresh TV, I only own Roxy, "Hey, no you don't!" "Yes I do! Now be quiet while I finish this disclaimer!" Enjoy! Roxy's not in this yet, she will be in the 1st actual chapter though!

PROLOUGE

"Hey guy's, where's Core?" Laney asked tuning her guitar. "I don't…know…." Kon said between chews. Kin and Kon were having a contest to see who could eat the most pizza in 5 minutes._ Boys, you gotta' love em' _ Laney though putting her guitar in the case. Corey came downstairs from his room walking back words. "Core, what are you doing?" Laney asked confused. "Wha?" he turned his head around, twisting his body and falling down the stairs. "Ow!" he said wincing in pain. "Corey!" Kin said pausing him and Kon's Pizza Fest. He quickly got up and brushed off his pants regaining his cool composer. " .AWESOME!" he shouted. _Classic Core…. _Laney thought as Corey walked over to the stage. "Guys, I have something I need to tell you." Laney said as the guys kept their attention on their own well beings. "I have to quit the band." She said. They all stared at her, one of the strings on Corey's guitar popping. "What, why?" he asked staring at her wide-eyed. "Wait, you said you HAVE to quit the band, is someone forcing you, is it Trina, that evil shru, I'm gonna show her a piece of my mind!" Kin said quickly shaking his fist in the air. "No it's technically my own choice." She answered staring at the ground. It was then Corey noticed Laney was wearing her hair curled, and had on a frilly pink skirt with a yellow top saying 'I Love Sun'. "What's with the ensemble Lanes?" Corey asked her still confused. "I guess I felt since I was changing destination, I should change my attire. "Wait did you say 'change of destination'?" Kon asked. "Yeah, that's why I have to quit the band, I'm moving." Laney said.

"Wait, did you just say your moving?" like, moving moving?" Kon asked. "Where? When?" Kin asked. "I'm moving tomorrow to Miami, Florida." She answered. Corey stared up into space and then went back to tuning his guitar. Laney watched and noticed tears were dripping down his cheeks. For the first time ever, Corey was crying. Laney felt guilty as she watched Corey cry making her feel in some way this was her fault. She still never had the courage to tell him she liked him. And now she might never be able to. "Bye guys, I have to go finish packing. The twins tackled her in a fit of hugs making her cry happily knowing that they'll never forget her. She outstretched her arms hoping Corey would give her one last hug. Corey just sat there tuning his guitar. Laney dropped her arms disappointed and turned around starting to walk away when someone came up behind her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Bye Lanes." He whispered in her ear. Corey let go and Laney opened the Groj door. "I'll miss you the most. She sad before walking home, her tears leaving a trail behind her, the last thing she gives Grojband.

Corey POV

I can't believe Lanes is moving. I stared into space her words echoing in my mind. 'I'll miss you the most.' What did she mean. I didn't have time to think about it as my phone vibrated next to me. I checked it and saw I got a text massage from Laney.

_Laney: Meet me in the park _

_Corey: y?_

_Laney: Just come_

I put my phone in my pocket and carefully walked downstairs to the basement hopeful not to wake anyone. Thankfully I didn't make a peep as I opened and closed the Groj door making my descent into the cold night.

I finally made it to the park and sat down on the bench where Laney and I first met.

_*Flashback Starts*_

_I was walking in the park admiring the beautiful scenery and lost in my train of thought. Not looking where I was going I bumped into a short girl with red hair running forward while looking behind her. Both of them fell on the ground and looked at each other . "Ow sorry!" we said in unison getting up off the ground. "Laney, it's your turn!" a guy shouted running towards the girl. "I know, I'm trying to get some distance!" she shouted back making the guy turn around. "Hi I'm Corey." I said reaching out to shake her hand. Shaking hands the girl replied "I'm Laney." "So what are you doing?" I asked noticing the football in her hands. "Oh, me and the guys are trying to see who can throw the farthest spiral onto a brick wall. Follow me." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the other end of the park. "Hey! What are you-" was all I said before she threw a perfect spiral. Running back at full speed she pulled me through the park until we came upon a brick wall and a bunch of guys about 3 years older than us. After a few seconds the football came out of nowhere and hit the brick wall. It fell down her catching immediately, the name Laney Penn showing. "A perfect spiral." She said then walked to a bench farther away pulling me close behind. "We sat on the bench, me breathing heavily and she barely even broke a sweat. "Wow you're tough for a guy." I complemented her. "Thanks, do you play and instrument?" Laney had asked. "Yeah, why?" I replied startled by the question. Out of nowhere she pulled out a purple base with Kiwi colored strings matching the color of her eyes. "You play?" I asked stunned. " A little." She said, and started playing my favorite song._

My Life – By Me, _I made this one,_ _Enjoy_

Girly girls are sitting there looking so glam

Cheerleader's right there looking so fab

I 'm right here and I'm just being me

Jocks sit around talking bout' sports

My IQ is awesome though my status is really short

Being picked on day and night

Just thinking when the time will be right

You are who are

I am who I am

You are you

I am me

And that's all you need to see

Did it ever cross your mind

That I wasn't alright

Feeling left alone

As a worthless drone

You pick on me

I don't pick on you

I want to try

But it would be to rude

Because you are you

I am me

What I am is all you need to see

Because My Life is My Life

You can't change that

I am who I am

There is no difference

So if you wanna hang out with me

You better see the real me

_Her voice was clear and beautiful and she played perfectly. We were friends instantly._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Laney?" I call looking into the darkness. A figure jumps down from a tree and starts walking towards me. "AAAAHHHHH!" I yelled. When I made out the figure as Laney I stopped screaming and tried to breathe. "Lanes you scared me!" I said sitting back down on the bench. " I have a song for you." I said finally breathing again. " Ok." She said. I pulled out my acoustic and started strumming the guitar.

Owl City-When Will I See You Again

_I do not own this song, if you don't know it it's from Disney's Wreck It Ralph This is meant as the Acoustic Version_

**"When Can I See You Again?"**

When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(When can I see you again?)

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip down the road that leads you  
Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
when can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know,  
When can I see you again?

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye

When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh

Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?

"Wow Core, that's really good." She said as I finished the last few notes. "Thanks." I replied. "Core," Laney said checking her watch. "Yeah?" I said. "I love you." She said, then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips that lasted only a few seconds and then running away. "Wait Lanes!" I called after her. "I love you to."

**The Next Day**

"Bye Lanes." I told my best friend hugging her before she climbed into her parents van. "Bye Core." "Lanes?" "Yeah?" she said as we pulled away. " I love you, I will see you again." Laney wiped away a few tears and hugged me again. "I love you to." She answered. Pulling away she walked over to the twins and embraced them also. Kin and Kon were crying and hugging Laney as she said her final goodbye's. Finally letting go she walked over to the van and put out our signature sign. "Grojbandians forever?" she asked. We all put the sign in the middle and nodded our head in agreement. "Grojbandians forever." We said in unison. Laney climbed in the car and their car drove off as we watched, saying goodbye to our friend forever.

"So guys, what are we going to do about a bassist?" Kin asked as we walked back into the garage. "Well we can't be Grojband anymore without Laney." I said sitting on the couch. "Even if we did, Grojband wouldn't be the same." Kon said sitting on the stage. "Well, I guess Grojband's breaking up." I said. "But Kin's right, couldn't we just get a new bassist?" Kon reasoned. "You just said yourself it wouldn't be the same?!" I protested. "Yeah, but Kin's my bro, we're a pack." He said. "Well I guess were not then." I said anger heavy in my voice. "Come on Kon, we're out of here." Kin said walking out the garage. "Bye, hope your happy." Kon said, and that was the last I saw of them before my life became a misery.


	2. Chapter 1-A New beggining

I do not own Grojband or any associates or workers who deal with Grojband, Cartoon Network, or Fresh TV, I only own Roxy, "Hey, no you don't!" "Yes I do! Now be quiet while I finish this disclaimer!" Enjoy!

**Grojband-I Wish Away My Wishes**

_**I do not own this song or lyrics!**_

Corey_:Yeehaw!_

Corey and Laney_: Oh I wish I had a nickle for every wish I made, when I was feeling fickle, my heart was gettin' swayed! But one wish lead to two wish and two wish lead to more! And that big ol' pile of wishes left me battered, bruised, and sore!_

Corey:_Cuz' everyin' that's happened,_

Corey, Kon, and Laney_: Made a big ol' mess of me!_

Corey_: So__I wish away my wishes__!_

_All'__**: Undo, reset, ctrl Z!**_

Corey and Laney_: Oh you made a million wishes, and knocked me down to size!_

Kon_: Eyup!_

Corey and Laney_: Then I made a million more~ and knocked you to the sky!_

Kon_: Doudoudou!_

Corey and Laney_: You can have your cool boyfriend, it's the least that I can do!_

Kon_: Uh-Up!_

Corey,Kin, and Laney_: Just let me play my music for all my fans but you!_

_Kon'__**: But you!**_

_Corey: Cuz' everythin' that's happened!_

_All'__**: Made a big ol' mess of me!**_

_Corey: So i wish away my wishes!_

_All: Undo, reset, ctrl Z!_

_Corey(Talking): Jug Solo everybody!_

_Jug Solo_

Corey smiled remembering when they did that song 3 years ago. He was listening to Grojband's very first private band album on his mp3 staring up into space flat on the bed. Everything has changed so much since then. Laney moved to Florida, Grojband split up, I had a fight with Kin and Kon, I was beat up 24/7, and for once Trina cared about my well being. Yep, life was just peachy. The door to my room was locked and I was cutting my wrist with a knife. Each new cut was representing how much of a living hell my life is. On the other wrist, it's representing how my life is special, either way I have a bunch of cuts on my wrist. I heard Trina come upstairs and immediately did a cover up. I put the knife in my top drawer under some junk in it, unlocked the door and put on my biker gloves._ Knock Knock Knock. _"Come in." I said waving them in. "Hey Corey, how are you doing?" I heard a soft voice say. Trina. "I'm fine, just listening to some of our old music." I answered trying to get her away. "Okay, you haven't been trying to commit suicide anymore, right?" "Yeah, like I said, just listen to some music." Obviously she didn't believe me because after that she said, "Then why were you cutting yourself?" "How'd you know?!" She pointed to my biker gloves and fresh blood was dripping down my arm. She grabbed my wrist and I winced in pain. Letting go of me she sat on the bed and I put a pillow on my head. "Go away, my life's hell, I don't need to live." I said trying to get her to leave. I took the pillow of my face and faced the wall opposite her. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I cried. "Yes you do." She reasoned. "Give me one reason, just one." I said sitting up on the bed, propped up on my elbows facing her. "Well, you have me, and I love you, and I want the best for you." "Then why did you always try to sabotage my band?!" I questioned. "Because, I didn't want you getting hurt. Physically and mentally." "Whatever." I said staring back up at the ceiling and flat on my back like once before. "Look, I'm hanging out with Mina tonight, we're going bowling, I'll be back before Midnight, ok?" "Ok, bye Trina have fun." She left my room and I once again turned on my MP3.

**Grojband-Thrash Bash Burn and Crash**

_**I do not own this song or the lyrics**_

_Corey:You wanna hit the-_

_All:Gas for speed!_

_Corey:You wanna__win__. And-_

_All:Take the lead!_

_Corey:Don't move too fast, just wait and see, oh man, you're gunna bleed!_

_Schoolbus Rhonda__(Talking):"Bleed"! I've got kids on bored!_

_Corey:You better think, and -_

_All:Hit the breaks!_

_Corey:You better move, and-_

_All:Play it safe!_

_Corey:Cuz' when you drive out of control, you're gunna chiaf,-_

_All:Flip and ROLL!_

_Monster Chuck(Talking):That was close! I've could have been hurt!_

_Trina__(Screaming):OUT OF MY WAY MUNCHKIN!_

_All:Smash,crash, hit the dash, you're gunna get riled up!__Thrash__,bash,burn,__and crash__! You're gunna get a pile up!_

INSTRUMENTAL

I smiled remembering that wicked solo I did, it was AWESOME! It was then I realized Trina had left 10 minutes ago, man, I'm clueless, oblivious just like Lanes said. A few tears rolled down my cheeks at the thought of her name and I decided to head out for a walk. I stuck my MP3 in my pocket and grabbed my knife out of the drawer, glad Trina didn't ask about it. Walking down the stairs I opened up the garage door (after we broke up I stopped calling it that) and walked out into the cold night.

I was cutting my wrist again while I was walking to the park when I bumped into something. Or someone. "Oh, sorry we said in unison. My knife was on the ground next to her suitcase and backpack. It was then when we stood up I got a good glimpse of her. She had a purple beanie with a skull and crossbones, and lace black arm warmers. Her shirt sleeves went up to her elbow and she had on black leggings with a purple mini skirt. I also noticed the skull on the front of her shirt and the piece of white shirt coming from under her black one. She was also wearing knee-high magenta socks and had on purple and black high top converses that only went a little bit under her socks. Her denim blue hair was in a bob and it had pink, purple, and black highlights streaking it horizontally. In other words, she was beautiful. Reaching out my hand I decided to introduce myself. "Hi I'm Corey." I said trying to lighten the mood. "She outstretched her hand and shook mine. "I-I'm Roxy." "So Roxy, what's with the luggage." I asked. "What?" she seemed confused. I pointed towards where her backpack and suitcase were lying on the ground. "Oh, I'm running away from home. Why do you have a knife? Please don't hurt me!" Roxy screamed backing up. "Oh that? I was cutting my wrist." I said picking up my knife and continuing my work. My biker gloves were stuffed back in my pocket and I had paused the music on my MP3. Pausing I looked up and found she was a lot like me in many ways, style wise. "Why are you running away?" I asked suddenly. "I don't deserve to live." She said a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "My dad died in war, my Mom left when I was a kid, I had to quit my band Wicked Sweet, I fought with my brother and he left to, I have nothing and no one! I've tried committing suicide, but my friends stopped me, then they left me and now I'm getting bullied 24/7 with no one to save me." Her face was buried in her hands and she was crying, a small pool of tears forming on the ground. "After that I decided to run away, I mean, no one would miss me right?" she asked. "Well it's not safe out here, come with me." I said guiding her back to my house. "Where are we going?" she said trying to stop the flow of tears erupting from her eyes. "You can come stay with me, we can pretend you're my long-lost sister or something, and you can start a new life, I don't think my sister Trina would mind." He said. They soon arrived in front of the garage and pulling up the door slipped inside.

"Follow me." I instructed as we made our way upstairs and into my room.

"Here you can use my extra mattress." I told her as I pulled it from under the bed."Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me to have someone actually care." She said still crying. "I better go change." She said and I told her where the bathroom was. After a bit she came back wearing a black tank top covered in skulls and crossbones, some short short's, and a black beanie. She laid down on the mattress and yawned. For the first time since we met, I had seen her smile. "You have the cutest smile." I complimented her. She giggled and fell fast asleep. Only a few minutes after I had grown tired myself and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Author's Note 01

Question:

For Chapter 2, should I use China Anne McClain: Beautiful, China Anne McClain: Unstoppable, Taio Cruz: Dynamite, Shealeigh: Strangely Beautiful, or Icona Pop: I Love It? Or you can send in suggestions! Or do you want me to make a song to use?

Thanks for all the reviews and comments to! I notice some of you have been asking about the resemblance of the story to Protector by Jack Frost and Hiccup. I'm here to tell you guys that I got the inspiration for this story FROM Protector and wanted to add my own details to make it kind of my own original. Thanks for noticing!

So any ideas for my next few chapters? Sorry if I haven't been able to post anything new, or answer questions and see comments until now, my internet's been down, so I can only type stories and wait! But I did make a new story called Love Hurts. It took a WHOLE different turn from my original idea based on the First Look of Disney Channel's Liv and Maddie. If you read, you'll see how, but that's only if you have also seen the preview.

Also I'll be creating Grojband Facebook real soon!

Thanks for coming out everyone! (Closes Groj door)


	4. Chapter 2-Meeting You

Me**:** I do not own Grojband, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, or any associates with them. I only own Roxy

Roxy: "Hey, no you don't! Stop saying that!"

Me: Yes I do! Now stop interrupting and let me finish these disclaimers!

Roxy:_*storms away*_

_Me: Enjoy!_

**Last Time On ****The Only One To Understand**

"**Wait your moving?" "Yeah, to Miami, I'm leaving tomorrow." "You know what, get out, Grojband's done!" "I don't deserve to live!" "Hi, I'm Corey." "I'm Roxy."(Sorry about the sucky 'Last Time')**

Corey POV

I woke up to someone singing and the soft notes of a guitar. Curious as to what it is, I softly stepped into the hallway and to where the Kitchen and Living Room connect by a doorway with no door. I looked around the Kitchen, but saw nothing and headed into the living room. There I found Roxy playing a guitar and softly singing. Today she had on a tank top, combat boots, black shorts, and an orange beanie that resembled mine. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you? I'll stop, you can go back to bed." Roxy apologized. "Oh, no, it's fine, you have a nice voice." I said. "What were you singing?" She patted the spot next to her and started playing her guitar again as I sat.

**China Anne McClain – Dynamite**

_**I do not own this song!**_

_**Someone wanted CAM and someone wanted Dynamite, so I did China's cover for Dynamite!**_

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aoh  
Gotta let go  
And I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying Aoh  
Baby, let's go

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aoh  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying Aoh  
Baby, let's go

'Cause We gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all  
I'm gonna be the last one standing,  
Higher over all, I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I I just want it all, I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

Uh,  
Come on!  
Woo!

Throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aoh  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying Aoh  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite _[2x]_

As she strummed the last night I felt my lips twist into a smile. Her eyes were open and shimmering like diamonds and from the windows her figure and outline seemed to shine from morning light, making her glow. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders beneath her beanie, and I couldn't resist to call her beautiful.

"Corey?" I heard a voice soft as silk say. But it seemed kind of distant. "Corey are you okay?" the voice asked, every word laced with concern and worry. Snapping out of my trance I realized I had been staring at her. Mentally facepalming myself I managed to choke out "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." "You don't seem fine." She said. She stood up and stretched, my eyes seeming to want to watch her every move. I felt a pang of déjà vu at my familiar actions, but I couldn't but my finger on it. Shrugging it off I felt something pulling me up by my arm. I looked up to see Roxy managing easily to pull me up with one hand. "Come on, you're pale as a ghost, let's get some food in your system." She said guiding me into the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and her yes seemed to move at an amazing speed. Then it hit me. She reminded me of Laney.

1st of all: I am SO sorry for giving you all a short chapter, I feel TERRIBLE about it! Ok, back on track! So, recently I've been pulled back into my love for Danny Phantom. So, being the supernatural/paranormal person I am, should I give Roxy powers? If you think I should, what kind? I could give her nanites like Generator Rex, or make her a halfa like Danny Phantom, but I feel bad when I do that kind of stuff! So, give me your opinion!

Options)

Halfa Fairy

Vamp Zombie

Your Pick Ect.

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 3 - A Look Into Roxy Part 1

_**Okay, I am SO sorry for not posting lately! School is catching up to me, my internet's been down, and I was going to post a new chapter for Grojband Falls but my draft for it has mysteriously disappeared! Plus I've been trying to figure out how to NOT break any rules for Grojband Truth or Dare so there's that AND I still have to figure out the situation for my story Sam Won't Say She's In Love! I am SO breaking down at the moment! Also, NO ONE will help me even out the choices for Roxy's powers on my poll, so I'm just going to make her a special case in which she is a hybrid with mixed powers. The only thing she won't be is other, so yeah. Enjoy! I don't own anything dealing with Grojband, only the title, Roxy, and the plot. **_

Roxy POV

I am REALLY freaking out. I can sense Corey staring at me with my powers and it's getting a bit creepy. I mean, I bet you would be a bit freaked out to if some random boy took you into their home and just stared at you. I can tell he doesn't have any powers and I don't know what to do! I mean, how am I supposed to tell him I have powers and am a princess? I mean in a situation like this, you don't just randomly walk up to a person and say, "Hi, by the way, I'm an inter-dimensional princess who has powers. What about you?" Besides, my biometrics are _seriously _on the low and I'm just _urging _to go and fly around the town! My cousin Danielle and her sister Lilly said they'll come find me at some point, but I'm still really worried.

Before I ran away I used to fight ghost with Danny and Danielle. My cousin Kat just LOVES to watch us and hangs out a lot with Danny's girlfriend Sam. She only has fairy powers and turns into a mermaid when she touches water though. She's a Lady in Waiting, but I'm heir to the throne. Honestly I never thought of myself as a princess and I hate it when people call me one, whether it's a nickname or not. Your majesty, your highness, it disgusts me! I've always wanted to be a normal teenage girl, but I never had the chance. I even bought a motorcycle when I was fourteen! A heard something fall slicing through my thoughts. Startled I jolted my head up while cracking eggs for the pancakes to see Corey staring down wide-eyed at the pitcher of water he dropped. Probably wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and dropped it looking at me. Sigh. Boys are _so _naïve. "Corey, how in the world did you break a pitcher of water? Better question: How in the world did you _drop _a pitcher of water?" I asked stirring the batter in the mixing bowl.

"Um…" he said looking at me innocently. "Ugh! Do you have a pair of gloves and a washcloth or a towel?" I asked him finally putting down the bowl. He nodded his head yes but immediately looked at me confused. "Why do you need gloves/" he asked me. What now? If I touch the water, I'll pop a tail, but if I don't give him a good reason for needing them, there will be no point! Where's Sam when you need her? Or Kat? They _both_ now how to deal with these kinds of things better than me! "Um…well you see…. I need them for… not getting my hands wet! Yeah, girls are just _so _self-conscious and don't like to get dirty or get water on them! Besides, how else am I going to pick up the glass?" I stumbled over my words saying the in a rush while rubbing the back off my neck. A nervous habit I managed to pick up from Danny Corey eyed me suspiciously before obeying reluctantly.

As soon as I saw him walk down the corridor I used my heat powers to make the water boil away, then I went on to the task of picking up the shard of glass. By the time Corey returned most of the glass was picked up and I was kneeling on the floor getting up the rest. "What happened to all the water? And the glass?" Corey asked me notifying me of his presence. I already knew he was coming, but he didn't need to know that. "Um, the water evaporated while you were gone so it was easier to pick up the glass?" I said as more of a question than an answer. I can tell Corey's not very smart, and though I hate doing things like this to people, I need to use his weaknesses against him to keep up my cover. Boy was I right. He simply shrugged and came over to help me with the remaining glass. "Ow." I said pulling my hand up to inspect it. A shard of glass was wedged in my skin ripping open the flesh. I started to panic when I started seeing a mix of crimson blood, ectoplasm, and black blood. Not good.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Corey ask me. "Hm? Oh,um, yeah. Just got cut with a piece of glass. I better go bandage this up. I said standing up and gingerly holding my hand in a direction so it would be free of Corey's gaze. "Oh, I'll come help you." He said standing up also. "No, I'm fine." I said panicking. I need to keep my emotions in check. "I insist." He said reaching out to grab my hand. I pulled away and glared at him. "I said I'm fine!" I said in a demonic and deep, but still feminine voice. My eyes turned catlike and yellow as my vampire anger took over. But one eye was green instead due to my ghost powers. I looked away and focused on where I was going so I could get to my bag and wrap up my hand in gauze.

Once it was bandaged up, I made my way back to the kitchen where Corey was sitting at the counter avoiding eye contact, the glass on the floor cleaned up. My bandages were stained black, red, and green due to the cut; "Hey." I greeted him after taking a deep breath and calming down. He didn't respond and I could tell he was a bit upset with me. "Come on Core, you know you wanna talk to me." I teased him, poking his arm. His head jerked up violently and he glared at me. "Don't call me Core." He said through clenched teeth. I backed away, fear coursing through my veins. He could've scarred Pariah Dark himself! I nodded my head curtly and shuffled out the front door to get some air. Tears stung my eyes and I let the welcome sight of the sun peaking over the horizon and the wind whipping through my hair and against my face welcome me.

I second later I could feel Corey's presence at the door. I heard the door creak open and I wiped away tears from my tear-stricken face. The only reason I ever ran away was to get away. Get away from my parents, get away from all the servants wanting to tend to my services. The day I ran away was the day when I told my parent how I felt like with the whole 'princess' situation and about my powers. They never knew I had them, so I was expecting the big shock. Now I ask myself, "Was this all a mistake? A big misunderstanding?" I guess I'll never know. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted back there." Corey said sitting down next to me on the porch. I only stared down at my shoes and let the wind brush my short hair across my face. "You know, you remind me so much of a friend I once had." Corey said to me leaning back against the steps. "Oh really? What do you mean by 'once had'?" I asked finally turning my head to look at him.

"Well a few years back my friend Laney Penn moved to Florida. That was the day my band broke up, and the day I lost the love of my life." He explained. I could see pain and depression across his soft features and saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears. "She never talked to me since. Never visited, never called like she promised. I miss hr a heck of a lot. She used to call me Core, so that's why I freaked." He finished, the tears finally running down his cheeks. "It's ok." I reassured him stroking his hand. "I promise, she'll return one day." I told him. He smiled up at me and I returned it. But what he did next even surprised him. Just as I opened my mouth to suggest we go inside since it was getting dark, he did something unbelievable. I felt the stroke of his thumb across my cheek as he pushed back a strand of lose hair, startling me. Then. Then I felt fireworks go off at what he did next.

He kissed me.

_**Okay, how was that? Do you think I should have Kin, Kon, and Laney's POV's somewhere in here? Do you think Laney should come back to Peaceville? Okay, so this is only slight Danny Phantom because we have Danielle as Roxy's cousin, and she sometimes talks about Danny, Sam and the others. How should Roxy react to Corey's sudden kiss? PLEASE TELL ME! To explain: Roxy is indeed a princess, and her best friends were Team Phantom including Danielle. See, Roxy's kingdom is just on the outskirts of Amity Park, but she does live in the actual town. She attends Casper High and does go to places like the Nasty Burger and the Mall, but only Danny, Team Phantom, and Kat know about Roxy's true self in the town by request of Roxy not being publicized. Help me with this story please! **_

_**Roxy: Read & Review!**_

_**Me: HEY THAT"S MY LINE!**_

_**Roxy: Who Says?**_

_**Me: Selena Gomez**_

_**Roxy:…**_


	6. Author's Note 02

**By the way, that story Roxy told before was a lie. You'll learn more about her in A Look Into Roxy Part2. That will actually explain her life. Just so that you're not confused. It's just that she didn't know Corey at first, so she didn't want to give him a real story just in case he was a threat. At some point she'll tell him the truth, but for now, we'll just save it to create some drama later on!**

**Corey: Wait WHAT?!**

**Me: Um…bye!**


End file.
